Who Are You?
by PadawanMage
Summary: Post 'Just Rewards' 5x02. Fred and Spike continue their talk after he asks for help.


**Who Are You?**  


**Spoilers:** Angel, Episodes 5x01 and 5x02

**Rating:** PG

**Pair:** Fred & Spike

**Author's Notes:** After seeing Just Rewards, I wanted to continue the scene b/w Spike and Fred, especially since it seemed that no one bothered to tell Fred who Spike was, etc. Basically this story wrote itself, so I hope it makes sense. Also, since I missed the entire last season of Angel, I have no idea how much Fred has changed or how much more is known about her and what she went through in Lorne's dimension. So, any out-of-characterness and clashes with canon are unintentional!

If you've enjoyed this fic, and if so inlcined, please leave a review. Thank you.

  


* * *

Help me  
  
Fred stared – a little shocked – at the frank admission of need from this blonde, souled, tortured vampire. It was a little much to stand, what with everything that had happened up till then: getting the LA Branch of Wolfram and Hart, trying to figure out what the Senior Partners' had planned for them, as well as running her own lab in the Science Division.  
  
Now this newcomer – whom she knew next to nothing about – showed up in her office, asking for help. Fred loved challenges, but  
  
I'm not sure what you want from me, Fred said quietly. There's no pattern to your disappearances, Wes is still looking into the Amulet for any possible solution, but so far  
  
So far: zip, zero, nada? Spiked asked, tiredly. Fred just looked down and nodded quickly.  
  
The blonde vampire massaged his temples, closed his eyes, and began pacing.  
  
Angel says the amulet came from here, so there just has to be some kind of bloody record of where it came from he started.  
  
Fred asked quietly  
  
I mean hell! He got it from here; though maybe he's holding back seeing as I did get a few licks in with that necromancer's body  
  
Fred said a little more insistently.  
  
he asked in annoyance. Fred pointed to her desk and Spike noticed that he had walked half-way through it. Even in pseudo-ghost form, he was able to look a little embarrassed. Oh, sorry bout that, he said, sheepishly and walked out of it.  
  
Thank you, Fred murmured. She stared for a moment from Spike to the desk and back. You know, I'm wondering how it's possible you can walk through solid matter and yet still stand' on a floor? I mean, essentially, you should fall straight through!  
  
Spike's eyes bulged as he looked down at his feet and back at Fred. I just told you a few minutes ago about falling down some chasm, Luv! Don't jinx what's left of my bloody sanity! he said with a touch of desperation.  
  
Fred, mortified, brought her hands up in apology. Sorry! I'm so sorry! It's justmy mind seems stuck on first gear, but my mouth's running on fifth!  
  
Don't worry about it, Spike said, a little uneasily. He turned to a chair and - very carefully - sat himself down.  
  
Fred still watched him with a thoughtful expression. .maybe, because you _believe_ these objects can hold you, is the reason that they can, she said with a purse of lips.  
  
Mind over ectoplasm? Spike asked sardonically.  
  
Fred made to slap his shoulder but stopped just short, knowing what would happen. You don't have any, I told you!  
  
So, where does that get me?   
  
Fred sighed. Well, that's one area to pursue. Another would be an idea I had when you guys mentioned what that Necromancer was doing with all those dead bodies, she said with a slight wrinkling of her nose. Speaking of which, what did you mean you got a few licks in with his body?  
  
Spike smiled one of his genuine smiles. Oh, that He then told Fred about his plan involving Angel and how they'd played the old wizard at his own game. Spike, though – being Spike – wasn't quite through with the body but decided to have a little fun.  
  
Fred stared for a second and then started to laugh. Oh, I shouldn't laugh! But the look on Angel's face must've been priceless!  
  
Spike chuckled. His jaw hit the ground when he thought the wizard was going back for more. He then sobered a bit and leaned forward in the chair. Look, Fred, don't get me wrong but I hope your idea doesn't involve what that guy was doing with dead bodies.  
  
Fred grimaced. Ewww! No, definitely not! My idea's along parallel lines, but nothing involving the dead.  
  
Spike said nothing but smiled a little.  
  
Present company included, Fred added with a roll of her eyes. Anyway, my idea involves possibly cloning you a new body and then transferring your essence' into it.  
  
Spike, now very interested, leaned forward a bit more. Cloning? They can do that now?  
  
Fred shrugged. Not _officially_, but then again, we are in Wolfram and Hart, and they have stuff here in the labs I still can't believe.  
  
Spike mulled it over a bit and asked, I'm not gonna end like that sheep they cloned a few years ago, am I? As much as Angel would like to see me come back as an animal, the idea sounds vaguely disgusting, he said.  
  
Fred smiled and shook her head. No, I'd make sure it was a human body you got, she said with a chuckle.  
  
Spike perked up. Could I be Schwarzenegger?   
  
Fred screwed he face in disgust. First off, it's Governor Schwarzenegger. Second, his accent is bad enough as it is to understand. And third, you deserve better.  
  
Spike frowned. Hang on, did you say _Governor_ Schwarzenegger?  
  
Fred nodded and Spike ran a hand disgustedly through his hair.  
  
Oh, bullocks, now I know I'm in bloody hell! he muttered.  
  
Fred merely smiled in sympathy, and then straightened in her chair. Spike, either way, I'll do what I can to help, she said softly.  
  
Spike sighed and stared at Fred for a moment, then got up from his chair. I guess that's all I can ask then, he said quietly. He jammed his hands into his leather duster and turned to leave.  
  
Spike, wait! Fred called from behind his back and he looked over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Fred looked uncomfortable for a second but plunged on.  
  
Can – Can I ask a simple question? Fred asked quietly.  
  
Sure, anything you like, Spike said, with a shrug.  
  
Who are you?  
  
Spike's eyes widened and he looked taken aback. Fred mistook the reaction.  
  
I'm sorry! I didn't mean – I mean, it's your privacy, I know  
  
Spike couldn't help himself; he started to laugh. Fred stopped talking and looked a little hurt.  
  
What's so funny?  
  
Spike wiped his eyes a little. Sorry, luv, it's just - for a moment - you reminded me of someone I knew back in Sunnydale. A certain redhead you would've gotten along with.   
  
she said.  
  
Why'd you ask?  
  
asked Fred.  
  
You question? prompted Spike.  
  
Oh that! Wellit's justwell, with everything that's been going on, no one's taken the time to tell me who you are, and how you got here, Fred explained. I mean, I know everyone else: Wes likes going through all those old scrolls and looking up old legends and stuff in books, Gunn recently got his lawyer's skills at the I-Know-Kung-Fu' school of law, Lorne's happy as a clam running the entertainment division and last I heard wants to carpet the lobby in mauve, and Angel.well, is Angel, she said with a smile. I don't know you.  
  
Spike looked down and thought for a bit. You sure you want to hear this? he asked quietly. It's a long story which really doesn't have any warm-fuzzy' parts. I may have a soul now, but when I didn't? He snorted. Well, you heard Price: World's worst vampire second only to Angel'. Bloody thing is: that creature is still a part of me, and I remember everything that he – that I – did; things which I can't be proud of. So, I'll ask you again: are you sure you want to hear this?  
  
Fred blinked, swallowed, then looked at the desk and spoke: A while back, I got throw into – sucked into – whatever – another dimension. In this place humans there were treated worse than cattle, worse than slaves. They were even eaten Fred stopped here and closed her eyes. And II saw things that I'll never forget, did things which I also can't say I'm proud of. She chuckled humorlessly. I guess you can take the Fred out of the dimension, but She then opened her eyes and looked away.   
  
Spike clenched his fist in frustration as she wiped at her eyes, knowing he couldn't do anything except listen.  
  
I'm sorry. I justdidn't know. he said lamely. He was silent for a few moments, giving her some measure of privacy. Is – is the something I can do? he offered.  
  
She chuckled sadly. No, but thanks for asking, she said. Taking a moment to compose herself she then looked Spike right in the eye. With what I saw there and what I've seen working with Angel and the others.well, let's just say there's not much that can really unnerve me. So, if you really want to do something for me, tell me who you are. That way, I can get a better feel for you; I'll know more of whom I'm trying to help.  
  
Spike stared back at Fred for a moment, nodded, then walked back over to the chair and sat down.  
  
No matter what happens, thank you for helping me, he said gently.  
  
No matter what happens, thank you for listening and understanding, she replied.  
  
Spike then took a deep breath and began to tell his story.  
  
~FIN~   
  
  
  
  



End file.
